


Talk too much// haikyuu gc

by sportsanigay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Memes, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, alot of ships are mentioned, brolationships, but anyways did i mention memes, lots of character cameos, mattsun and makki are lit, self discovery, theres a few angst moments as we go deeper and see the characters interactions, they talk about anything and everything, this is mostly light hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportsanigay/pseuds/sportsanigay
Summary: just dudes bein meme bros





	1. meme squadfam

**Author's Note:**

> first fic, i hope yall like it. Im gonna actually try to stick with this unlike the other times ive tried to write. I normally just dont have the time and or patience and thats part of the reason why im doing this where i dont have to go deep into details to get the plot across, but yea anyways enjoy this gc fic :))

mattsun has entered the chat 

mattsun has added makki and 4 others

mattsun: Yooooooo

makki: Yooooo

kuroo: bro wtf is this?

hoot: bro i thought i was your only bro 

kuroo: you are bro i swear

guess monstah: ? why am i here 

Ushijima Wakatoshi: I am also confused as to why we have all been selected to be put into this specific group 

mattsun: Makki and i have gathered you all here in this gc for one reason 

makki: yes one reason 

makki: memes™

mattsun: consider it an honor to have been selected 

mattsun has changed Kuroo's name to neko boy 

makki has changed Ushijima Wakatoshi's name to miracle boy 

makki: anyways

makki: kachowdy folks welcome to hell.

miracle boy: I would like to know specifically why i am here 

makki: bc yo

miracle boy: because i what 

mattsun: YALL I JUST DROPPED A CREAM PUFF AND MAKKI SLIPPED ON IY FUCK 

hoot: OH MY GOD 

neko boy: holy shit lmaooooo

guess monstah: lmao 

miracle boy: I must say that is quite funny 

makki: OH NY GOD 

makki: YALL I SAW MY LIFE FLASH I ALMSOG PEED 

mattsun: are you really alright though? it looked like you hit your head?

makki: yea im fine dont worry 

makki: but as i was saying, we added you bc you terrorize oikawa and that shits hilarious 

mattsun has added shittykawa

shittykawa: why am i here 

shittykawa: and why is that my name what the fuck? 

miracle boy: you should have come to shiratorizawa

mattsun: you should have come to shiratorizawa 

makki: you should have come to shiratorizawa 

neko boy: you should have come to shiratorizawa 

hoot: YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO SHIRATORIZAWA

guess monstah: you should have come to shiratorizawa 

shittykawa: fuck yall honestly 

shittykawa has left the chat

mattsun: well 

hoot: WHY DOES HE GET SO MAD ABOUT THAT 

neko boy: bro caps 

hoot: oh shit 

makki: none of us know 

mattsun: prolly cause iwazumi came to aobajosai and yall know oikawa, he stay up iwazumi's ass 

makki: if yall say iwaoi aint the realist shit you ever seen 

guess monstah: whats iwaoi 

mattsun: its like, iwazumi and oikawas name combined as a couple 

makki: just like you and wakatoshi are ushiten 

miracle boy: interesting 

guess monstah: WDYM INTERESTING WHAT 

mattsun: we ship everyone lmao 

hoot: WHO AM I SHIPPED WITH? IS IT AKAASHI BECAUSE 

hoot: I AGREE

neko boy: bro i thought we were in a brolationship and you do this to me

hoot: brooooo

mattsun: oh my god 

makki: me and mattsun are matsuhana 

mattsun: meme king and meme queen, i love you wife 

makki: i love you too


	2. hoe u dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have this trash yall

7:15pm 

hoot: HEY HEY HEY 

hoot: DOES ANYONE CARE IF I ADD AKAASHI 

neko boy: nah 

mattsun: go ahead 

guess monstah: do it bet you wont 

miracle boy: the more the merrier 

hoot: OKAY

hoot has added Akaashi Keji

hoot has changed Akaashi Keji's name to bokutos pretty setter 

bokutos pretty setter: no

bokoutos pretty setter: change it oh my god 

hoot: ARE YOU BLUSHING RIGHT NOW

makki: gross. affection 

mattsun: SHUT CHO BITCH ASS UP

mattsun: YOU LITERALLY JUST LEFT MY HOUSE AFTER CUDDLING WITH ME ON THE COUCH FOR 3 HOURS BITCH WHAT 

makki: ... 

makki: okay you got me there 

makki: no homo though

mattsun: no homo fam

guess monstah: the hell? 

guess monstah: but arent yall dating what ???

mattsun: nah

makki: nope

guess monstah: BITCH WHAT THEN WHY WERE YALL CUDDLING AT MATTSUNS HOUSE 

guess monstah: YALL PROBABLY FUCK THEN GO "no homo mate" 

neko boy: im cyejsjdjd

bokutos pretty setter: makki talks about you alot, i for sure thought you were dating

hoot: HOW DO YOU KNOW MAKKI WHAT? 

bokutos pretty setter: we went to the same middle school 

makki: yea and then i moved to the miyagi prefecture in the summer before my first year 

neko boy: not to be that person but

neko boy: shook

bokutos pretty setter has changed their name to Akaashi Keji

hoot: WHY 

hoot has changed Akaashi Keji's name to the most beautiful setter

the most beautiful setter: i stg 

neko boy: excuse me 

neko boy: um that title belongs to kenma 

mattsun: yeet here come the drama on the twitter tl

hoot: no

hoot: its akaashi's 

miracle boy: did you all know that before the twentieth century, the typical American family lived on a small farm and they raised almost everything they ate and sold their remaining crops and animals 

neko boy: oh good jesus 

guess monstah: alright farmer brown lets not infiltrate the gc with the farm facts. keep those strictly in our dm

makki: I JUST FUCKED UP SO BAD

makki: YALL NO IM GONNA GET DESTROYED 

mattsun: what happened oh dear wife 

makki: MY MOM PISSED ME OFF SO I WAS GONNA TEXT YOU ABOUT IT AND I WAS LIKE CUSSIN HER AND EVERYTHING AND I ACCIDENTALLY SENT IT TO HER 

makki: OH DEAR GOD SHS JUST CALLED ME DOWNSTAIRS 

mattsun: hoe u dead 

miracle boy: i agree "hoe u dead"

guess monstah: FUCK

neko boy: I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE SOMEONE LIKE WAKATOSHI SAY HOE YOU DEAD, I DONT KNOW WHATS MORE FUNNY RIGHT NOW

hoot: MAKKI YOU FUCKED UP THOUGH

the most beautiful setter: good luck makki 

the most beautiful setter has left the chat

mattsun: rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i actually did what makki did today.
> 
> the story behind that is actually i go to this "military school" (the only thing military about it is the uniforms) and i was trying to do up my belt, which is annoying as all get out, and she was rushing me so much bc it was 6:50 and school starts at 7 and i got pissed off and stormed out and im me so i started texting who i thought was my friend aj about it but nope it turned out i accidentally sent the text to my mom and yall lemme tell you i was so fearful for my life when i got home. i avoided her, i felt like if i even walked by her she was gonna obliterate me with some lazer beams out her eyes or some shit. i was terrified, but all was well, we're fine now.


	3. daddy meme master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got a lil depressing at the end but stick with it ok?

7:47 pm

mattsun: say my name

mattsun: say it, out loud 

makki: daddy meme master

neko boy: WHY ARE YALL LIKE THIS

guess monstah: so like

guess monstah: someone dm me 

guess monstah: not waka-kun

neko boy: ill do it 

miracle boy: why not me 

guess monstah: ... 

guess monstah: YEET 

7:59pm

neko boy: HOLY SHIT 

makki: WHAT ARE YOU HOLY SHITTIG ABOUT

hoot: BRO 

neko boy: OLEASE LET ME SAY IT SATORI GOOD LORD

guess monstah: NO HWAT I SAID IT IN PRIVATE FOR A REASON

neko boy: WHAT ITS NOT THAT BAD YOU JUST WANNA GIVE WAKATOSHI'S DICKY DICK A LIL SUCKY SUCK 

guess monstah: IM FUCKING LEAVING WHY I DINT KNOW WHETHER TO SCREAM, LAUGH OT CRY FUCK YOU 

hoot: OH MY FUCKING GODHS

makki: I FUCKIN KNEW MATTSUN I FCUKING T O L D YOU GIVE ME MY MONEY 

mattsun: FINE FINE 

miracle boy: interesting 

miracle boy: im coming over satori 

makki: BITCHHH 

mattsun: BITCHHHH

neko boy: BITCHHHHH

hoot: BITCHHHHHH

guess monstah: waka no 

makki: waka yes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

mattsun: waka yes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

neko boy: waka yes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

hoot: waka yes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

guess monstah: you know what, fuck yall i stg 

makki: no no you've got it wrong, fuck wakatoshi 

miracle boy: yes fuck me 

makki: HOLY FCK

mattsun: Wℹ️LD 

neko boy: NOW I FOR SURE REGRET NOTHING 

hoot: HOOOOOOOOOT

9:56 pm

guess monstah: im back

makki: GIVE ME DETAILS 

makki: EXPOSE YOURSELVES 

guess monstah: WDYM EXPOSE YOURSELF NOTHING HAPPENED 

miracle boy: we're dating

guess monstah: except for that

makki: YES GOD BLESS I BEEN WAITING

makki: DOUBLE HAH @ YOU MATTSUN CAUSE I FUCKING KNEW 

mattsun: and ? 

makki: and what, i was right 

mattsun: ok

makki: whats wrong

mattsun: nothing dont worry about it 

mattsun has left the chat

makki: oh 

neko boy: whats up with him 

makki: probably his fucktard dad again

makki: im gonna head off too

makki: night guys. 

neko boy: night? 

hoot: night

guess monstah: night

miracle boy: goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna try to start makig these longer, also dont worry mattsun will be back to a meme lord later, but anyways i feel like this is gonna be on a fast track downhill for a while but imma try okay


	4. mystic messenger

11:58 am

makki has added mattsun

mattsun: hey ya howdy doodle doo

makki: mattsun, an intellectual 

neko boy: .... i just got your messages 

makki: i am surprised

makki: i never thought you'd play something like mystic messenger 

neko boy: well i didn't but then kenma got me to start it and i legitimately have not slept for 3 days 

mattsun:.. you know you can buy hg and get back chats you miss right?

neko boy: BITCH IM BROKE ME AND BO GOT FIRED FROM OUR JOBS

hoot: THAT IS TRUE

hoot: BUT WHATS MYSTIC MESSENGER?

guess monstah has left the chat

miracle boy has added guess monstah 

makki: why'd you leave 

guess monstah: because theres an uncultured in here 

guess monstah: even wakatoshi knows what mystic messenger is 

miracle boy: yes, i have even started the new route, though i dont quite understand why i do not have the chance to save ray

mattsun: FUCKING E X A C T L Y 

makki: RIGHT 

neko boy: whos ray im not that deep in the game 

guess monstah: you'll find out later but you'll have to get v's route, his names not ray in the common and deep story.

hoot: i still dont know what mystic messenger is 

neko boy has added kozume kenma

neko boy has changed kozume kenma's name to kitten

neko boy: kitten tell bo what mystic messenger is 

kitten: okay

kitten: so basically mystic messenger is like this korean game where you play as a character that is put into this secret chatroom with memebers of the rfa (rikas fundraising association) and they let it slide because they think Rika, who is supposed to be dead, sent you there to continue the parties they threw to raise money but actually its part of this big plot and depending whos route you end up on or what ending you get you get to see pieces of the story and the real reason you were sent to said chatroom. Really the routes that go deepest into that are definitely 707's and V's because you end up meeting and confronting unknown, who is actually very,very,very important to the stories especially V's and 707's routes. Although i would like to see a route where you could save unknown because how he turned out was not his fault but the result of mental abuse by people around him, but im not gonna get into that. Anyways you should play it, its very interesting.

neko boy: thats the most ive ever seen you say in one go

hoot: THAT SOUNDS FUN IM GONNA DOWNLOAD OIT HOLD ON

guess monstah: finally, he will gain some culture 

5:45 pm 

hoot: I GOT IN TROUBLE AND NOW I HAVE TO FIND A NEW JOB BECAUSE I SPENT ALOT OF MONEY TO RUSH THROUGH A AND IT WENT TO THE FAMILY PHONE BILL MY MOM GOT A TEXT ABOUT IT AND SHES PISSED 

makki: YIKES 

neko boy: i heard that mcdonalds by akaashi's house is hiring

neko boy: good luck bro

hoot: come get a job apply with me tomorrow 

neko boy: nah bro lmaoooo i heard daishou works at that mcdonalds and im not dealin with that asshole 

hoot: come onnnnnnnn bro

neko boy: no, hes the worst 

hoot: cant you do me, your bro, your mate, your chum, your ol pal, a favor and just come with me to get an application

neko boy: fine but im not applying i swear 

hoot: OKAY

~Next day~

neko boy: GOD DAMMIT 

makki: let me guess he got you to apply. 

hoot: YUP

hoot: HEY HEY HEY IM THE GREATEST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a better chapter but i lost the paper i wote it on at school (we're not allowed to have our phones) so i just was like fuck it im gonna write about mystic messenger


End file.
